Pulling the Strings/Blue Mage
Category:Guides Category:ENM : Introduction Please note that this guide is intended only for Blue Mage and may not apply to your job. Please refer to the ENM page to find a guide to match your job. "Pulling the Strings" is fairly luck-based, since the Moblin can roll a variety of random effects, but skilled players should be more than capable of dealing with this. It will require a bit of gil to invest with, but if you come prepared, you should be able to win. Preparation ''Notice: Unless you have gil to spare, make sure you plan to do this ENM on Lightsday. You will have to gamble to obtain the ENM entry item, and it is best to come on Lightsday for the best odds. See below for details. It is also suggested that you sub Black Mage or bring a Warp item.'' Gaining Access You will need the Shaft Gate Operating Dial to enter the battlefield in Mine Shaft #2716. To obtain it, play a dice game with Twinkbrix in Oldton Movalpolos. He is located at E-13 near the southern zone to North Gustaberg. If you're pressed for time, taking a Chocobo from Bastok is probably the quickest way to get there. Otherwise, get a Teleport-Dem and come in through Gusgen Mines. Under normal circumstances, Twinkbrix will roll two 50-sided dice and winning numbers depend on how much gil you give him (between 1 and 10,000). Trading him 1 gil will require him to roll two ones for you to win (1:2500), and trading him 10,000 will require him to roll up to a 50 (1:2). However, trading him 2716 gil on Lightsday will rig the odds in your favour: He'll need to roll between 2 and 13, but the dice have fewer sides, increasing your odds. (The exact odds are unknown, but my experimental probability is currently 1:3) After obtaining the operating dial, you will need to get to Mine Shaft #2716. You can do this three ways: *Walk. This requires you to go through Newton Movalpolos, and everything there will con at minimum Easy Prey to a 75. You will more than likely need to operate the gates and levers, as well. If you are (probably) by yourself, this is impossible without outside help. *Trade Twinkbrix an additional 2000 gil and he will warp you directly to Mine Shaft #2716. *Trade Tarnotik (Oldton Movalpolos; K-10) a Snow Lily and he will warp you, as well. Ahriman Tears will also work if you have completed up to the BCNM portion of "Return to the Depths." Take care to select "Pulling the Strings" and not "Automaton Assault" when you are ready to enter. Items! These are the items recommended for this fight: * Icarus Wing (optional) * Sole Sushi or Meat Mithkabob * Pear au Lait * Yagudo Drink x 2 * Echo Drops (optional) * Hi-Ether x 2 * Vile Elixir (optional) Notes: The Icarus Wing is not necessary, so don't bother if your budget doesn't allow it. However, the fight does take a few minutes, and you will more than likely be able to Chain Affinity twice. You can pop the wing and open with a Gravitation skillchain, and do so again once Chain Affinity is back up, but there's a chance that the Moblin will roll a result that grants you instant TP gain. Choice of food is at your discretion, but a minimum of a Mithkabob is recommended. Sushi is good since the Fantoccini's evasion is fairly high, and you'll need Head Butt to land reliably. Echo Drops are not necessary, but it's a good idea to carry one in case you don't manage to stun Radiant Breath. Bring at least one Ether, two for comfort. You'll likely need at least one. Finally, the Vile Elixir is not at all necessary. Its only use is to neutralize situations caused by the Goblin rolling 'well'. Bring only if you have gil to burn. Equipment! This is the recommended equipment. However, the full Magus Attire Set will work perfectly fine should you have nothing better. Please note that all gear listed is capped gear for level 60. If you are higher than level 60, synced gear may work perfectly fine. TP gear is listed first, Spell/WS gear is listed second. *Musketeer Commander's Falchion or Greed Scimitar *Varlet's Targe or Tortoise Shield *Magus Keffiyeh | Voyager Sallet *Scorpion Harness | Magus Jubbah *Battle Gloves | Pallas's Bracelets or applicable RSE *Magus Shalwar *Magus Charuqs or applicable RSE *Junior Musketeer's Chakram +1 (+2 if you have it) *Chivalrous Chain or Peacock Charm *Phantom Earring *Phantom Earring *Garrulous Ring or Rajas Ring *Ecphoria Ring or Jaeger Ring *Red Cape +1 or Jaguar Mantle *Swift Belt or Life Belt | Potent Belt Note: Some of the above pieces are hard to get, but none are truly necessary. As stated above, full AF will work. As far as jewelry goes, some may choose MP/INT earrings, but you could go MP, HP, or attack if you so desire. Any decent STR or Accuracy rings should work. Though untested, a synced Amemet Mantle (or Smilodon Mantle) might outperform a Jaguar Mantle. If you don't have Swift Belt yet, TPing with Life Belt and WSing in Warwolf Belt (if you're high enough) should work. Spells Below is one possible set of spells for this fight. This array is designed to provide ample attack and defence power. *Refueling (4) *Cocoon (1) *Head Butt (3) *Death Scissors (5) *Dimensional Death (5) *Radiant Breath (4) *MP Drainkiss (4) *Magic Fruit (3) *Sheep Song (2) *Healing Breeze (4) Notes: Sheep Song + Healing Breeze is for the Auto Regen and may be replaced if you feel it necessary to set a dispel, or an additional attack spell (see below). Radiant Breath is also likely replaceable. MP Drainkiss is viable because the Fantoccini has MP. You can use Red Lotus Blade + Death Scissors to create Gravitation and burst with MP Drainkiss for a potentially significant MP restoration. It's quite important to limit the number of offensive spells and include some with long casting times (e.g. Radiant Breath, Healing Breeze) to manipulate which spells the Fantoccini will cast. It will only cast spells you have set, plus Frypan. Should it cast a spell like Healing Breeze, you will be able to stun its. Please note that should the Fantoccini use Azure Lore, it will cast spells constantly for the entire 30 seconds. Macros Efficient macro usage is key to time conservation. Scrolling through menus uses up valuable spellcasting time. Build an array that works for you. Here are some possible suggestions: *Use the top line for your physical attack spells and buffs. *Use the bottom row for gear swap macros, job abilities, WS/SCs, and any items necessary. *Macros for the Pear au Lait and Refresh drinks are likely needless. Pulling the Strings The Fight If your food gives you HP, use it prior to entering and rest if you'd like. Once you're in the battlefield, go ahead and start running down the path. It's a bit of a hike until you get to the actual battlefield, really. Once the enemies are in sight, the siren will sound. Use Refueling, Cocoon, and pop one of your Yagudo Drinks. Get just in range to use Radiant Breath on the Fantoccini. It is possible for it to engage before you finish casting, but you should be able to cast it uninterrupted before it hits you. Make sure that you are far away enough so that the Moblin Fantocciniman does not get hit, or you will have a much more difficult fight on your hands. *''If you are not comfortable with this step, skip it. It is not necessary. However, it will inflict a pretty good amount of initial damage and the Slow helps.'' At this point, you'll just be exchanging melee strikes. The Fantoccini hits for about the same as you, so the melee strikes aren't too threatening. However, the big difference is your HP: it has a lot more HP than you do and Magic Fruits will be necessary. Every so often, the Moblin will use Goblin Dice: this will do a variety of things, including giving instant TP to either of you, restoring HP/MP, allow the Fantoccini to cast a spell, use a Weaponskill, or activate Azure Lore. The effects are entirely random and will often dictate the result of the fight. *''It's all about endurance at this point. The fight is very different in nature compared to The Beast Within. Instead of dishing out as much damage as you can immediately, you will need to conserve your MP so that you have ample curing power and save up for Chain Affinity. Don't forget about MP Drainkiss or Vorpal Blade if you don't think another Chain Affinity is going to happen. Keep tabs on what the Moblin rolls, and don't forget about your emergency items. Azure Lore Azure Lore is the most dangerous thing to watch for. While a single Weapon Skill or Death Scissors will hurt, it will cast spells at will if Azure Lore is active. Fortuately, Azure Lore doesn't last that long. Take defensive action and spam Head Butt whenever it is available. Have your Elixir ready if you brought one, and make sure you have Cocoon up at all times. You will not always see Azure Lore. On the other hand, don't forget that you have Azure Lore, too. While it may not be a huge boost, you should be able to inflict 800-1000 damage easily with an Azure Lore'd Gravitation skillchain. You could also burst with Death Ray should you have it set. Additional Strategy: An Empty Vessel This strategy has not been attempted yet and is purely in a developmental stage! A little something I've been thinking about should I attempt this again... since the Fantoccini is restricted to spells that you have set (and Frypan, which isn't too threatening), perhaps you could come in with either an empty or a meager spell set to effectively counter Azure Lore should he roll it. Of course, you will need to be more judicious with your medicines should you attempt it this way. Alternatively, should you do set a few spells, some choices would include Self-Destruct, Magic Fruit, and MP Drainkiss. Actually, it may work better if you include those since they are all easy to stun with Flat Blade (or perhaps interrupt with a melee strike). It'd also be pretty funny if it actually used Self-Destruct though somehow I don't see it using it. Bear in mind that the Fantoccini always has Frypan, so an empty set will result it in always casting Frypan. Just tested it, if you set spells indoors he gets them too, however if u engage during downtime before you can use them he won't be able to use them yet either. Closing Notes Upon killing the Fantoccini, the Moblin will say a few words (kinda sad, really) and then depop. An Armoury Crate will appear in the middle and you are free to collect your 2000 EXP (or Limit Points). You may also find some Worm Mulch or perhaps a Death Chakram, which makes an excellent trophy item. If you lose, you won't lose any EXP. Please note that Mine Shaft #2761 exits to Newton Movalpolos and you'll need to either Warp or pay 800 gil to Sleakachiq to exit, otherwise you will have a dangerous trek on foot.